


~"I'm not Jealous"~

by Tokietherookie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokietherookie/pseuds/Tokietherookie
Summary: Ever since Chihiro and Chiaki adopted a puppy Chiaki have been showing her unconditional love and Chihiro started to get jealous
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Nanami Chiaki
Kudos: 2





	~"I'm not Jealous"~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Chiaki and Chihiro (∩_∩)

Chihiro and Chiaki have been together for a 1 year and a half, but 5 months into their relationship, they had adopted a puppy since Chiaki always wanted a “family”. But ever since the puppy arrived, Chiaki has been giving her a lot of attention, like a lot.

But since Chihiro didn't want to cause a problem, he didn't express his feelings and kept quiet. As time passed, Chihiro got more and more jealous as Chiaki gave the puppy more affection, and Chiaki started to take notice of Chihiro's behavior, like he would be up against her whenever he got the chance, try to invite her on a date for lunch, and try to shift the attention to him.

But the programmer knew that taking care of a pet could be hard work, and one of the criteria of adopting a pet is that the owner(s) should give it a lot of care and attention. But Chihiro couldn't help it. He wanted Chiaki all to Himself.

So as the days passed, Chihiro was at his breaking point. Yes, he wouldn't deny that he was jealous, jealous of a dog no less, but he didn't want Chiaki to feel overwhelmed since she worked at Home and had to look after a puppy in the process, and didn't want to add taking care of him to that list.

But as Chihiro carried out his day Chiaki pulled him into their bedroom. The programmer was confused and worried about what had happened. But had a feeling that it was nothing to dire.

Chiaki hada worried look on her face, “Chihiro is something wrong?”

“N-no of course not, everything alright”  
Chihiro reassured.

But Chiaki sat Chihiro down, she had a feeling that something was up, “Are you telling me the truth?, I know it's not like you to lie to people, well, small lies.”

Chihiro felt guilty inside but he stuck to the original story. “ Yes, I'm telling you the truth.”

“Alright. I'm here if you need anything.” said Chiaki as she headed for the door.

But before the gamer headed out the door, Chihiro got up and reached for her hand to tell her to not go yet. He wanted to tell her but he thought about how she would react and how she would feel, but all Chihiro could muster up was tears. No noise but tears.

This made Chiaki’s concern increase. She tried to comfort Chihiro even though she didn't have a clue on why he bursted out in tears. But she did what she knew best.

After Chihiro calmed down a bit, Chiaki waited until he was comfortable with speaking to her about whatever is bothering him. It was a while before Chihiro fully calmed down and was ready to talk.

“Chiaki”

Chiaki tilted her head, “Hmm?”

“I was jealous”

“What do you mean?”

“I was jealous of the attention you was giving to our dog, and yes I know that you have to but I felt like I was ignored”

Chiaki hugged Chihiro tightly, “Aww, Chihiro I would never ignore you, if you wanted me to give you attention all you had to do was ask.”

“I know. So could I get some attention?” Chihiro asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course”

And as promised, Chiaki gave Chihiro all the attention he wanted and from there, Chiaki gave her love to both Chihiro and their puppy.


End file.
